


You're so beautiful, just the way you are

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, FIGHT ME IT NEVER WAS DESTROYED, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Fluff, Kissing, Shore Leave, Short Story, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan is still there, this is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Vacation with a science officer and communication officer planetside.





	You're so beautiful, just the way you are

"Come on, Pree," Nyota said. "it'll be relaxing."

"This is a project that I must finish," T'Pring said.

"I can finish it from here," Hikaru said. "Go out and enjoy your shore leave." She hated leaving things unfinished.

T'Pring looked toward the Asian man to see the sincere look in his eyes.

"If that is what you prefer," T'Pring lowered her work padd then turned toward her mate holding her two fingers out. "Aduna, I will be ready in exactly ten minutes for beam down."

Nyota returned the gesture with a smile on her face feeling a powerful surge of strong, loving pleasure surging telepathically between them.

"Good," Nyota said, reaching her hand back. "I'll wait for you."

Nyota walked away in her civilian outfit where T'Pring's eyes lingered on the woman.

"Don't draw your time out here, Lieutenant," Hikaru said. "this plant will be fine."

T'Pring looked toward the Asian man.

"Recommendation noted," T'Pring said, placing the padd onto the table.

* * *

T'Pring had a beautiful mate. Nyota was a majestic sight to look at. The moon, precisely, with it's awe radiating light from around at night planet side. Her fingers grazed the woman's waist. The warm, loving bond reminded the Vulcan just how fortunate that she was to have her. The woman's long, curly hair resting on her shoulders. This was her natural hair. They were on vacation, shore leave, together. Her mandatory shore leave that she had been gathering up for the past couple of months aboard the Enterprise. She had more than a month worth of shore leave garnered.  The bond warmly hummed between the two women. T'Pring was in her civilian outfit that consisted of a purple turtle neck and bright blue skirt. The planet had wildlife that was unusual. The birds had long, sharp talons. Including two pairs of wings.

"Why do birds have afros?" Nyota asked, leaned against the woman's shoulder.

"To store up water," T'Pring said. "logically. This planet is normally desert like except when it comes to the rain. All species residing on this planet have a package of water stored within their bodies in extra limbs," T'Pring watched a pair of birds fly over to a ledge. "their human like counterparts have. . well. . that is a different story," amusement flowed through their bond. "Highly inappropriate."

"That is interesting," Nyota said. "I bet you researched it just for that question." A hint of a smile appeared on the Vulcan's face.

T'Pring looked over toward the woman.

"You're so beautiful," T'Pring said. "Just the way you are." 

"So are you, sugah," Nyota said.

"Hmm," T'Pring said. "that we are."

Nyota turned her head away as she felt like she could fly then her eyes caught something, "there's a art museum nearby." T'Pring looked in the direction that Nyota was gesturing toward. The museum by the outside looked fairly futuristic and something that would be built on Earth. She would not be surprised if a Vulcan  architect had come over to help them design their buildings better and more complimenting the scenery rather than contrasting dully.

"Hmm," T'Pring said. "it has been a great deal of time since I have visited a art museum." Nyota placed a kiss on the woman's cheek standing on the tips of her toes.

A warm blush spread on the Vulcan's face.

"Let's go," Nyota said.

The two women made their way toward the museum with joined hips. The doors automatically slid open before the two women to a cool, well kept room that had dimmed lights. A elderly couple walked right out mostly being Andorians in a group. They were all in the new fashion that was sweeping the quadrant being colorful and loud. The paintings on the walls ranged in size. There was a picture of David the thinker only with Vulcan like qualities with forehead ridges along his face and made out of a type of stone that was hard to come by within the united federation of planets. There was another type of artwork featuring a springer made of metal with multiple colored bands around it. There were some stations that had a incomplete box that seemed dark but was decorated by various shades of different colors.

Nyota and T'Pring came to a stop at a painting that had a Klingon in knight like attire but lacked the helmet and had a bat'leth placed alongside him. The Klingon's appearance seemed ancient. The forehead ridge was even more prominent than the human appealing Klingons. By his foot rested a white pug looking up toward him with his tongue sticking out. The dog had a unusual golden collar that seemed to be made out of scales with a golden locket dangling from the scales. There was a distant Klingon Cruiser in the background shooting rays of light upon what could be assumed to be a village. The expression of the Klingon could have been easily pride, anger, or joy. It looked like the face could never contort to a happy expression but only a stoic, serious expression. They passed by the portrait.

There was a portrait of Surak, who strangely resembled a well aged S'chn T'Gai Sarek. T'Pring and Nyota tilted their heads at the strange similarities then shared a shrug. They passed the marvelous artwork to the image of a black jesus. A smile was on Nyota's face staring at the portrait. T'Pring raised an eyebrow then back toward Surak and then toward her mate. Almost as though a thought had occurred to her or a historical inaccuracy had just came to her attention. She shook her head at the thought then looked toward the dark man dressed in white attire with a golden like band floating above his forehead. The background was colorful and appeared to be realistic. What with the mountains in the distance almost appearing to be that someone had simply taken a  photograph instead of painting it.  
  
They went past that to find a painting of animals.  
  
Gorgeous, adorable, and well painted individuals.  
  
T'Pring could feel her T'hy'la melt into her arms at the image.

* * *

The sand beneath their feet reminded T'Pring of Vulcan. The heat radiating off it. The soft, fine pieces of sand glittering from the distance like someone had dumped gallons of glitter then walked away. The water washed ashore. Kertan was a planet that had a beach that was regulated and kept using synthetic designed water meant for commercial and non-commercial use. The inhabitants of the planet used their water when necessary, and used it for emergencies from their bodies, normally. The sand was hot beneath T'Pring and Nyota's legs.  Nyota went behind the Vulcan's back and stroked her fingers onto the woman's shoulder. T'Pring looked over, startled, regarding her mate's sudden absence.

"Relax, sweety," Nyota said. "we spent day 1 of shore leave in a museum, besides, it's my turn to relax you." The Vulcan woman raised her eyebrow. 

"You have been relaxing me for two days," T'Pring said, then turned her head in the direction of the water lapping against the sand. "my idea of relaxing will make you lose all the stress the bridge has given you," Nyota felt her cheeks grow heated feeling T'Pring placed a hand on the woman's hand and sent back a fairly suggestive activity that can take place in private. "Taluhk nash-veh du." T'Pring's hand slid away allowing the dark woman to continue what she was doing.

Nyota was unable to find the right words to say.

T'Pring knew how to make her bondmate speechless.

The dark woman's fingers slipped onto the woman's shoulders then scooted her phalanges down and up. 

Nyota heard T'Pring purr as she relaxed but remaining still while resting on the long, dark towel. The sound of the Vulcan's purr was comforting but also one that informed the communication's officer that she was hitting the spot. Vulcans were known to make cat like purrs. Vibrate, as well, more than humans. Humans could purr but  not vibrate as they did so. A light moan came from the Vulcan escaping as she sighed. A fleeting feeling of gratitude swept through the bond coming to the receiving end. Accomplishment. Pride glowed inside the human's chest as she continued the shoulder massage. She relaxed her fingers earning a sigh from the Vulcan when they rested on her slender shoulders. She nuzzled on the side of T'Pring's neck. T'Pring reached one hand out reaching to the back of the woman's head bringing her forward toward herself. She placed a kiss on the side of the woman's cheek.

Their lips found each other and then they were at it. Pressed against the other. T'Pring purred in the passionate kiss feeling herself melt into it. Nyota  moved herself into the woman's lap. T'Pring moved her left hand hand under the woman's leg while her right hand went to Nyota's bare, dark back as the kiss continued. Nyota's dark, small hand grazed the side of T'Pring's long, soft cheek. T'Pring's long, dark straight hair was in a braid resting on her left shoulder. Nyota's left hand came over to the woman's shoulder. The feel of Nyota's tongue rubbing along her mouth was arousing. It made the Vulcan feel warm inside. A feeling that she had catalogued and analyzed thoroughly since meeting the communication's officer. It was a enjoyable experience feeling the inside of her bondmate.

T'Pring broke off the kiss.

"My turn to delight you," T'Pring said, getting up without a problem with Nyota's combined weight.

"Pree!" Nyota said, with a laugh, her arms wrapped around the  Vulcan's neck.

"You thought I was suggesting a fairly private activity to relax you," T'Pring said. "those are acts of passion and love and they  do not get your engulfed into water."  
  
Nyota laid her head against the Vulcan's chest.  
  
"You are pure," Nyota said.  
  
"As are you, aduna," T'Pring said, knee deep into the water. She walked forward until it reached up below her breast and she let go of the woman feeling the warmth of water against their skin. Suddenly, it felt like Nyota was exposed to the cold while half of her body was warm under the body of water. And she just knew, inside, that this shore leave would be memorable to stay. T'Pring's hands had moved to the woman's waist then to the small of her back trailing lightly. Nyota had a sharp intake of breath then exhaled feeling light arousal.

Nyota backed away.  
  
"Look, there' a Sehlat!" Nyota pointed over T'Pring's shoulder.  
  
T'Pring turned away.  
  
"Where?" T'Pring said.  
  
Nyota splashed water over the woman's head making the unbraided hair become messy.  
  
"There," Nyota said.  
  
T'Pring turned intently in the direction of Nyota.  
  
"Then I will catch my Sehlat," T'Pring said.  
  
As it turned out, swimming away from T'Pring and not being decorated in kisses wasn't easy.  
  
**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Taluhk nash-veh du= I cherish you. 
> 
> Aduna=female life mate, wife. 
> 
> T'hy'la=lover, friend, sister. (It's the Vulcanian queer word. It's logical.)


End file.
